Rutting like rabbits
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The supreme leader Adonis needs a vacation, the youngest white rabbit of the trio needs to get out of heat, they can work some r and r out can't they?


Rabbits of wonderland

Fantasy usher white rabbit, and white rabbit of wonderland, two very popular very sexy girls, and they're my sisters, so of course, seeing as I am male I get no publicity whatsoever,composer of wonder white rabbit, I may have a great bod, but it doesn't really matter standing next to my two sisters both are taller than me, and bth of course have bodies that make half of wonderland drool. While I'm just well... Me. So of course while they're out rutting like what they were:bunnies. I was left pretty much alone. Wich sadly meant when the monthly pheromones my body gave off start to kick in I was left humping my hand for all it's worth, so of course I've gotten a little... Adventurous... what there Is nothing wrong with a guy fingering himself, and being attracted to more than one sex. Either way this how I found myself laying out in the forest, the canopy above me was particularly thin letting me get a sweet tan, which didn't really matter as I was busy doing something else...I had three fingers buried up my hole desperately reaching for my prostate, every once in a while I managed to graze it but it was too hard to do it well, I had to do it from the front because my tail got in the way in back, which made it hard to even touch my cock, and my chest was very long, so were my arms but it didn't help my reach any. I kept fisting my meat desperately reaching for that last bit that would send me into orgasm when my second pair of ears tweaked, I heard my eldest sisters voice "hey little bro! Stop jerking off I need you to do something!" I groaned at my sister and stopped, sitting up pulling my silvery shorts back up "what is it that you or sis can't do! You two are off at the castle getting laid and I'm stuck here!" "Blah blah blah, what are you other options hoping Alice comes along and is grown up again? Unless the red queen has your fancy. Anyway, Adonis and his legion have entered wonderland, go greet him!" "Sis!" I groaned and leapt up, I bounded through the forest towards the source of power I knew was Adonis. He was standing there alone in the forest, he saw me and blushed "m name is Adonis" "I've heard, welcome to wonderland, we hear a lot about how your accumulating power and trying to restore some kinda order, nice cause but your not gonna get much help here besides from me and my sisters, were the most powerful and sane besides Alice who isn't here and the Cheshire Cat who is somewhere between insane and ingenious. He was blushing and I was too "wonderlands having an effect on me I usually don't experience..." "That's because your only half here, your other side is with your legion leading the front, this personality split type thing only happens when a person. Desperately needs release, like Alice, and obviously with you." I smiled at him, he was definitely an Adonis, his body was absolutely perfect in every possible way, he was wearing a Lon cloth and hip high grieves, shoulder armor shoes and wrist bands, he had a someone hat decorative sternum plate with chains wrapping around his huge pecs to the back and a chair running between his amazing six pack and holding up his belt and a metal spiked halo behind his head attached to his the cloak wrapped around his back that fell to his mid back, his hair was Snow White and silly and fluttered softly in the wind, his eyes which had glowed when I first saw him were a warm red gold. His face structure was absolutely perfect too, strong jaw, cute but perfectly fitted nose- "what's your name?" "I.. I don't have a real name besides bro to my sisters and composer of wonder white rabbit..." He smiled "well if I'm here for a release I will have to call you something?" "Um..." "You'd be a cute bunny but how about... Peter." "Like Peter cotton tail?" "Hopping down the bunny trail." We laughed for a bit, I couldn't tear my eyes off him "so want me to give a tour?" Suddenly the fire in his eyes leapt up a bit "of your beautiful body only." He smirked grabbed my waist and kissed me, "horny fucker." Come on, lets g back to my section of the forest, we can have a bit more privacy there." We ran along laughing madly until finally we came to my personal burrow, the trees melded together into a soft cot of moss and butterfly wings in a myriad of colors. I fell down onto my back and he draped himself across me "so playboy, wanna show?"


End file.
